Rescate del corazón
by Susset
Summary: El team Natsu ha sido secuestrado por Minerva, la oportunidad perfecta para cobrar su venganza, tres personas seran quienes enfrenten el gremio oscuro, Lucy, Jellal y Meredy. *Spoiler del manga e.e* *Crack Jellal x Lucy*
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Rescate del corazón-_**

**_Prologo._**

**_. . . . ._**

Después de haber ganado los grandes juegos mágicos, de haber luchado contra los dragones y de haber regresado a Magnolia, Fairy Tail se había vuelto un gremio popular, tenían tantos pedidos que apenas podían con ellos, pero todo comenzó con un extraño pedido de Walrot Seeken, el cuarto mago santo.

Solo tenían que ir al pueblo del sol para descongelarlo, parecía simple, pero no era un hielo normal, se trataba de una magia muy parecida a la de Lyon o Gray, pero mientras intentaban solucionarlo aparecieron unos integrantes de Sylp Labyrinth, un gremio cazador de tesoros, quienes iban en busca de la llama eterna.

Incluso las cosas iban bien hasta ese momento, se vieron envueltos en una batalla con ellos, ya que poseían las "Gotas de la luna" aquella magia que Lyon había utilizado hace tanto tiempo. Para ser honestos, un par de cazadores de tesoros eran nada comparados al Natsu Team.

Un golpe de parte de Erza, un poco de hielo de Gray y una tormenta de arena y fuego gracias a Natsu y Lucy, bastante simple, ya que habían caído noqueados, las cosas se complicaron cuando apareció Minerva junto a un grupo de personas.

Odiaba su mala suerte, ella había decidido ir a esa misión para cuidar que Natsu y Gray no la arruinaran por sus constantes peleas, y ahora estaba metida en un gran problema. Lucy estaba sola, sin magia y vagando por algún lugar que desconocía.

Minerva había secuestrado a su equipo, ella estaría con ellos si Natsu no la hubiera empujado con un poco de su fuego, eso le sorprendió bastante, él había lanzado un rugido de dragón que pensó la podría haber lastimado, pero por el contrario la impulso cerca de un precipicio que tenía un rio abajo.

Natsu le grito que saltara, cosa que dudo, no podía dejar a su equipo solo, no podía ser la única en librarse de ese problema, pero fue esta vez Gray quien congelo todo el piso causando que ella se resbalara.

Ahora estaba vagando en un camino, no sabía dónde estaba pero esperaba llegar a un pueblo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que su equipo realmente fuera secuestrado por Minerva, tal vez solo gastaron su magia al tratar de ayudarla.

Habría continuado caminando sin rumbo alguno, pero una carreta se detuvo a su costado, eso la sorprendió y tomo su látigo, no tenía la magia suficiente para invocar a algún espíritu, pero si era algo grave seguro Loke se auto invocaría; grande fue su sorpresa al ver como bajaban Meredy y Jellal

**-¡Lucy!-** grito Meredy mientras se acercaba a la rubia para abrazarla** -¿Por qué estas mojada?-** pregunto al haberla abrazado y mojándose en el acto.

**-Natsu y Gray me tiraron a un rio-** respondió, no tenia caso explicarles todo, aunque… era mejor ir a rescatarlos con ellos que regresar al gremio para conseguir refuerzos.

**-¿Erza no estaba para detener sus peleas?-** pregunto Jellal imaginándose que esa había sido la causa de que la tiraran

**-A decir verdad, si estaba, pero no fue una pelea de ellos… creo que los secuestraron-** respondió la rubia, pensando en que decir para lograr que la acompañaran.

**-¡¿Secuestraron a Erza?!-** pregunto Jellal bastante alterado, pero al ver lo que dijo se sonrojo ya que la mirada que Meredy le daba no era para nada discreta.

**-Si no me equivoco fue un gremio oscuro Sucubus Eye Minerva Orland-** dijo recordando el monologo que les había dado Minerva antes de comenzar a atacar.

**-Así que un gremio oscuro-** comento una pensativa Meredy.

**-¿Sería posible que me ayudaran a rescatarlos?- **pregunto Lucy esperanzada en que aceptaran.

**-Sube, en el camino nos cuentas todo con más detalle- **respondió Jellal volviendo a subirse a la carreta, acción que Meredy y Lucy imitaron.

Lejos de aquel lugar, en lo que parecía ser una gran cueva estaba Minerva junto a un lago donde anteriormente se observaba a Lucy hablando con Jellal.

**-Excelente, las piezas ya empezaron a moverse- **esbozo una enorme sonrisa mientras escuchaba como se acercaban algunos de sus compañeros.

**-¡Novata! ¡Se escapo uno!- **grito, a lo que Minerva volteo con una mirada furiosa

**-¿Quién se escapo?- **pregunto molesta, si acaso había sido Natsu o Erza su plan ya no funcionaria.

**-El gato escapo… todos los demás están desmayados- **termino de relatar el hombre para después observar el lago donde se visualizaba a Happy.

**-Parece que todo va mejor de lo planeado- **susurro para después soltar una carcajada.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Es una nueva idea... e.e de este hare un cap semanal ya que quiero hacer tan apegado a esta saga como sea posible xD aunque... desde ya le puse mis cosas xDD

Sera un Jellu owo! ya que me encanta esta pareja crack y quise retarme a mi misma a hacer una historia de ellos sin que sea un UA

Espero que sea de su agrado x3 y es hora de llenar fanfiction de Jellu!

**_Review (? _**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

_**-Rescate del corazón-**_

_**Capítulo I**_

. . . . .

Estaban los tres sentados en la parte trasera de la carreta, estaban rodeados por un silencio incomodo, Jellal y Lucy tenían un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que Meredy los miraba con cierta burla en sus ojos y con una sonrisa que los hacía sentir incómodos.

Cuando Lucy subió a la carreta había estornudado, cosa que Jellal y Meredy no pudieron ignorar, se miraron entre ellos y Meredy se quito la capa para dársela a Lucy, gesto que ella agradeció, intento ponérsela, pero se dio cuenta que le quedaba muy pequeña.

Así que, la incomodidad del momento era porque Jellal en un gesto de caballerosidad le había dado su capa y en estos momentos Lucy no tenía otra cosa más que su ropa interior y la capa de Jellal perfectamente cerrada, su short y su top estaban en el borde de la carreta secándose.

**-Lo mejor es que nos cuentes bien lo que paso- **sugirió Meredy al ver que si ella no intervenía, ellos se quedarían en un eterno silencio, Lucy volteo a verla y sus ojos demostraban preocupación.

**-A decir verdad, no he sido totalmente honesta con ustedes- **menciono y sintió como ambas miradas se posaban sobre ella, iba a continuar pero Jellal la interrumpió.

**-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- **le pregunto viéndola con desconfianza, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo ese asunto, e internamente esperaba que ese presentimiento no fuera cierto.

**-Verán, no es muy seguro que los secuestraran, ellos hicieron lo posible para alejarme antes de que algo mas pasara, fuimos tras unos cazadores de tesoros, y al derrotarlos Erza fue a investigar el pueblo del sol, no sé qué habrá sido de ella, cuando Minerva salió, nosotros no contábamos con Erza en esos momentos y Natsu y Gray hicieron lo posible para alejarme al igual que a Wendy, tampoco sé que será de ella- **relato con la vista hacia abajo, estaba realmente preocupada y no sabía con claridad que le había pasado a sus amigos.

**-Entonces… tu caíste a un rio, Natsu y Gray estaban atrapados por los sujetos del gremio oscuro liderado por Minerva y Wendy probablemente también escapo, Erza puede seguir en el pueblo del sol investigando y pensando en donde demonios estarán ustedes- **analizo Jellal al escuchar la historia de Lucy, mientras que ella asentía con la cabeza y Meredy los miraba, se sentía excluida ya que ellos dos estaban platicando como si ella no estuviera ahí.

**-Siendo honesta, me preocupa más Wendy, la pobre aun es una niña, será una Dragon Slayer pero… aun así me preocupo por ella… es como mi hermanita- **menciono mientras subía un poco su mirada, se veía nostálgica, como si estuviera recordando los momentos con Wendy, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y tenía un leve sonrojo, cosa que a los ojos de Jellal era muy tierno, y se sonrojo al recordar a Erza, cuando le hablo de Lucy.

**_-Ella es fuerte… más de lo que cree, pero me gusta poder protegerla, la considero una hermanita para mí- _**_mencionaba Erza mientras ambos caminaban por aquella playa, platicando como no lo hacían en mucho tiempo._

_Sus ojos estaban brillosos, se le veía con un rostro algo triste, pero feliz al mismo tiempo, su sonrisa quedaba perfecta junto al sonrojo que podía combinar con su cabello._

Un sonrojo lleno sus mejillas, ¿por qué razón estaba comparando a Lucy con Erza?, aunque no podía negar que se parecían demasiado, tal vez se habría dado cuenta antes si hubiera platicado con ella anteriormente, pero ahora que lo recordaba, nunca había tenido el gusto de tratarla.

Por otro lado Meredy observaba cada acción de cada uno, y ella tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, se divertiría mucho en esa misión.

Por otro lado, en la cueva donde se encontraba Minerva junto a los integrantes del gremio, ya no estaban más frente a aquel lago, ahora se acercaban a una pared, húmeda, donde tenían a Natsu, Gray y Erza sujetos por unos grilletes que estaban en la pared, tomo un mechón del cabello de Erza y sonrió con malicia.

**-Despierta mocosa- **dijo tranquilamente, después al no ver respuesta tomo el cabello de Erza y lo jalo hacia atrás sacándole un quejido, se acerco a su oído y lo lamio para después gritarle **-¡Te dije que despiertes maldita sea!-**

Con lentitud y entre varios quejidos Erza estaba abriendo los ojos, no sabía dónde estaba, solo sabía que había ido a investigar la llama eterna cuando derrotaron a los cazadores de tesoros, ahora… ¿Dónde estaba?

Miro al frente y vio a Minerva que la observaba con molestia en sus ojos, por alguna extraña razón sintió miedo, eso antes no le había pasado, vio como ella se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba algo **–Es hora de que empiece mi venganza-**

Lucy estaba sonrojada, ya no tenía la capa de Jellal, ahora tenía su ropa nuevamente, todos estaban caminando rumbo al pueblo del sol, primero tendrían que pasar por aquel desierto para llegar al pueblo, aunque tendrían que ir en pie.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Happy llego volando hacia ellos para abrazar del pecho a Lucy, estaba llorando y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

Tuvieron que parar para que Lucy pudiera tranquilizarlo y poder hablar bien con él, después de varios mimos y de llamar a Virgo para que trajera un pescado del mundo celestial, Happy ya se encontraba bien para poder comenzar a hablar.

**-Dinos que paso Happy, ¿donde están Natsu y los demás?- **pregunto Lucy mientras le acariciaba la oreja, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el gato no la molesto con su típico "Te gussssta~" y por el contrario bajaba la cabeza.

**-Aye…- **inicio un poco decaído subiendo un poco la mirada para ver a Lucy con ojos llorosos **–Lucy… la verdad es que después de que te caíste, fui tras Wendy para cuidarla a ella y a Charle, pero nos siguieron, a mi me capturaron pero al menos ellas escaparon…- **bajo la mirada recordando lo que había sucedido.

_Natsu miro con tristeza como Lucy caía, pero estaba seguro que a la rubia no le pasaría nada, probablemente terminaría con un resfriado, porque el sabia que debajo de ella había un rio, porque podía escucharlo con claridad._

**_-Que alguien valla tras ella, a los demás llévenlos a la guarida- _**_dijo un hombre alto y corpulento, que les recordaba a Elfman, aunque el tenia una pañoleta en su rostro, impidiendo que pudieran verlo._

_Las demás personas empezaron a arrastrar a Natsu que les daba mucha pelea, en cambio Gray se encontraba agotado, Wendy estaba aterrada y Charle estaba en los brazos de otro hombre, junto con Happy._

_Natsu volvió a usar su rugido de dragón para que soltaran a Wendy, Charle y Happy, los cuales sin dudarlo corrieron de sus agresores, iban a atacar a distancia, pero Natsu creó una pared de fuego __**-¡Corran! ¡Busquen a Lucy!- **__grito Natsu mientras empezaba a pelear nuevamente con aquellos tipos._

_Ella sabía que lo mejor era hacerle caso, ellos no habían usado mucho magia para contenerlos, mientras que su equipo estaba incompleto, corrió con Charle en brazos y Happy la seguía, pero al escuchar como alguien la perseguía se escondió entre las raíces de un enorme árbol._

_Fue entonces cuando Happy salió volando __**-Yo lo distraeré, tu corre- **__le dijo con una sonrisa y empezó a volar sin rumbo fijo, causando que el hombre que la perseguía lo siguiera a él._

**-Entonces… Wendy está bien- **menciono Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa, ahora solo faltaba saber que fue de Erza y los demás.

**-Tú mencionaste que te capturaron ¿no?- **pregunto Jellal, observando como Happy se volvía a deprimir y comenzaba a llorar.

**-Ellos son fuertes… Natsu uso la poca magia que tenia para liberarme- **susurro mientras abrazaba a Lucy del pecho **-Lucy… rescátalos…- **le susurro.

Entonces los tres se vieron, lo mejor era ir con cuidado, pero definitivamente los rescatarían, era un gremio oscuro y Jellal y Meredy se habían propuesto eliminarlos, Lucy tenía que ir por sus amigos, entonces se dieron cuenta que faltaba saber de alguien.

**-Happy, ¿podrías decirme si viste a Erza?- **pregunto Meredy tomándolo en brazos.

**-Le hicieron algo horrible- **susurro, aunque aun así todos los escucharon, lo miraron esperando que respondiera, pero gritaron algunas maldiciones al ver como el gato dormía profundamente en los brazos de Meredy.

**-Debe estar cansado de tanto volar, mejor avancemos y después le preguntamos- **sugirió Meredy comenzando a caminar, Jellal y Lucy la siguieron sin muchos ánimos, pero era lo mejor que podían hacer de momento.

Lucy se encontraba un poco pálida y mareada, por poco tropezaba, pero se aferro a lo primero que encontró, tomando la capa de Jellal y apoyando su cabeza en su espalda, él volteo y al verla en el estado que se encontraba se preocupo un poco por ella.

Nuevamente en la cueva, Erza estaba en el piso, Minerva la había soltado y la veía desde el piso **-Vamos… no me digas que ahora que eres una mocosa no tienes las agallas de pelear conmigo- **menciono mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano para disimular su risa.

**-¡¿Qué me hiciste maldita?!- **pregunto furiosa, ella solo recordaba haber ido al pueblo del sol a buscar la llama eterna y ahora era una niña nuevamente.

**-¿Yo? Yo solo te capture, tu ya estabas así- **le respondió mientras la empujaba con su pierna y ponía su pie sobre ella **-Ahora párate Titania, que aunque seas una niña quiero cobrar mi venganza- **comento mientras se formaba una malévola sonrisa en su rostro, causándole un escalofrió a Erza.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Bien... acabo de leer el cap de esta semana y O.O! dios, no me esperaba eso, hiro... tu cambiaste la trama de mi fic (?) ok no xD la verdad es que el cap me dio varias idea :B como va quedando? voy muy rapido o lento? - por cierto... no quiero dejar a natsu solito :c asi que hare yaoi /o/ ok no~ xD a quien sugieren? xDD a mi me gustaria que fuera levy... dios! me encanta como se ven juntos, pero e.e ella tiene un gajeel :I asi que... ustedes decidan xD

**_Review (?) _**


End file.
